


The Sound of Her Marked Heart

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: E.N.D AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: E.N.D AU, Mest placed his ear on Cana’s chest. There, he could hear it. The sound of her marked heart.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt
Kudos: 2





	The Sound of Her Marked Heart

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

Cana was struggling to breathe. She was practically hyperventilating. She was sweating profusely and intensely, like she was burning from the inside. She could feel the bright, yellow vein-like markings spreading from her arm to the rest of her body, both outside and inside.

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

And her heart. The markings latched onto the pulsating organ like a fungus and it began to pound against her sternum. Abnormally fast and irregularly hard. It made every breath Cana took a struggle to stay awake and alive.

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

Mest warned her. He told her not to temper with that demonic tome. To simply let him vanish along with the rest of Zeref’s demon. Yet Cana refused to let him go. She altered the tome and was now feeling its power burrowing in her body like worms in the dirt.

After she’s finished, she puts the pen down and looks up to Mest, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. But before she can utter another word, she feels a gasp leave her lungs and her eyes widened in horror.

Her heart rate had now skyrocketed even more.

BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBABUMP!

Cana falls to the ground, writhing in pain and both hands clutched to her chest. She was gasping for what little air she could take into her lungs. Her body was shaking and her heart was being pushed to its limits by the energy being flowed into it. Even so, the organ can only take so much punishment.

Mest could only watch helplessly as Cana’s gasps become faster and faster and more aggressive. It looked like she was having a full-blown seizure. Mest’s worry turns into horror as Cana’s eyes rolled upward, as if she was struggling to keep her soul in her body.

BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBA-!

Cana’s heart had stopped. Her entire world goes black. The last thing she hears is Mest calling out her name.

Then, nothing but darkness and a faint voice telling her to wake up.

And then…

BA-BUMP!

Her heart suddenly restarts. Her eyes widened to the point where the pupils were nearly nonexistent. And she was starting to breathe rapidly, having been revived mere moments ago. The markings on her body and her heart were still present, although the burning feeling had decreased somewhat.

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

She was then met with the embrace of one Mest Gryder. His arms and forehead covered with gold colored scales, which was to be expected from a demon like him. Cana hugged him back, comforting him and assuring him that she was alright thanks to him.

Mest placed his ear on Cana’s chest. There, he could hear it.

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!

The sound of her marked heart.

BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!


End file.
